Forever Shall We Be
by Wings of Porcelain
Summary: it' about two girls that have some valuable info on Oz's new plans to get rid of the g-boys. very hard to explain but that pretty much somes it up. the rating is just to be safe.
1. Black Panther Who Snuck Into The Circus

Forever Shall We Be  
  
Disclaimer: These things are so annoying and heart braking. * sigh * I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. If I did Wufei wouldn't consider women as weaklings and Sally would whack him upside the head for every time he calls girls onnas!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Black Panther Who Snuck Into The Circus  
  
Ichiru's POV  
  
"Ticket for one please?" I asked the man in the booth. "Here you go miss." He said as he handed me the ticket after I gave him the money. I've never been to a circus before but I know that this is the last place that they'd look. I admired the beautiful day as I casually walked into the big tent with red and yellow stripes. When I entered I noticed that there was barely anyone in this place, but then again I was thirty minutes early. I sat myself right in the front row, smack dab in the middle that way I'd be the first thing the performers would see when they came out.  
  
Well I guess that it is only proper that I introduced myself to you and tell you a little bit about me. My name is Arielle Hika Kicharu, but I go by Ichiru Hirazaki. I am fourteen and my birthday is on October thirteenth, which is in a week. From what I know I've been in an orphanage all my life but was sent to one of the newer ones last year. In fact it was the Maxwell orphanage, founded by none other than Duo Maxwell himself, pilot 02 of Gundam Death scythe. I asked one of the nuns about my past and a little bit about Duo and found out that Mr. Maxwell wasn't really as old as I had imagined him. He's only fifteen! And isn't as rich as I thought him as either. I had always pictured some lazy old geezer that was filthy rich and only founded the Maxwell Church cause he wanted to look good. But the nun told me that one of Duo's best friends, Quatre Rebarbra-Winner; pilot of Gundam Sandrock and heir to the Winner Corp., helped him restore the Maxwell church that was destroyed  
  
long ago. And as it turns out that the same sweeper group that Duo grew up with brought me in. They brought me in when I was six. Sad that I don't remember any of this though, I got amnesia a few days after the transfer. I ran away from the orphanage two months ago in order to search for my family. So far all of my family members that I have found have died, I found all of them dead, some deaths unnatural. They are very hard people to find, indeed they are!  
  
It seemed like a great idea at the time but right when I left the care of the nuns and priest, these guys just started coming after me. I don't really understand why they're after me, nor why they haven't given up after all the trouble I've given them! Three years they have been after me!  
  
"Miss? Would you mind us sitting next to you?" A young lady in her early twenties asked me. "No, not at all!" I replied, surprised that I hadn't noticed her and the little girl next to her. 'Already a mother, eh? Unmarried to! Tuff.' I thought when I noticed she had no ring. Some of the nuns back at the orphanage explained to me that most of the children were there because of the war, but besides that it was because the parents were either to young or the father left leaving no money for the mother and child.  
  
I looked at the little girl that was only four sympathetically. She had silver hair and pale blue eyes. She had on a white dress that tied into a neat small bow with a lot of left over string dangling in the back. She also had a white hat to go with the dress. The child matched her mother perfectly. Her mother had silver hair as well but had gray eyes. She wore a white dress as well but it fluffed out more at the bottom and wore white gloves instead of a hat.  
  
I took this time to look around the tent and realized just how packed it had gotten with in such a short time. Almost no more seats were left! The show was about to begin and everyone was sitting down after getting a drink or some cotton candy. I took one last glance at the little girl and her mother before the lights dimmed and only a few spotlights provided the crowd with light. The three spotlights all concentrated on one spot and then a man with a long uni-bang that covered half of his face walked out with the wring master. "Ladies and gentleman, and children of all ages, I welcome you and hope that you enjoy our performance! You people are lucky for today there will be a new act!" I stopped paying attention to the wring master for a while. I had a strange feeling like someone out of place was coming near but I shook it off and watched as the wring master walked back out of the tent to a smaller one just outside and two men walked in with tight costumes on. They began t  
  
o walk up the ladder for a tight rope act but I paid them no attention. I watched all the clowns in little cars going around trying to excite the children while the men went up the ladder. I have to admit the clowns are quite entertaining. Then a drum roll was heard as they began to walk out onto the rope and balance themselves.  
  
I quickly closed my eyes when a wave of nausea took over me. I tried to fight it and sat back down and grabbed my head. 'What's going on?' "You're a freak! Go back to your circus family where you belong!" I heard a boy yell but I didn't hear it threw my ears; I heard it in my mind. 'What was that?' I asked myself and stood back up whiling hoping no one noticed. The nauseous feeling went away but it left a little headache. Finally it went away but then the tight rope act ended. It was supposedly the new act but I bet it was just a new tight ropewalker, he looked unsure of himself.  
  
The lights dimmed for a few seconds and I heard the little girl whisper to her mother that she was scared of the dark and then a spotlight showed up again but this time it centered on the uni-banged clown from before. He was up against a wall. He only had half a mask painted on his face and was wearing a unique clown costume compared to the other clowns. Then the spotlights focused on a girl with short brown hair. "We are proud to introduce to you Catherine Bloom and Trowa Barton in their knife act!" The wring master announced and another pair of spotlights shinned on the man name Trowa Barton. 'Lucky lucky me! So this is where pilot 03 of Gundam Heavy Arms hides out! Trowa, in a circus? Who would have guessed?' I thought and paid very close attention to their act. All of a sudden Catherine whipped out some throwing knives and aimed them at Trowa. With out anytime to react she threw one of them at him barely missing his head. The rest of the act went by the same way, each k  
  
nife landing dangerously close and yet Trowa still lived up to his reputation and didn't even flinch an inch. When the knife thrower was out of knives she turned around and bowed and so did Trowa. Then the wring master stepped forth and brought the microphone up. "Now ladies and gentleman. Today is a very special day! It is our knife throwers birthday! So she.." Catherine shook her head making the ring master pause a second and then he continued. "I'm sorry. She's actually going to have her brother choose a volunteer from the audience to try and do what you all just saw!" He hollered with excitement.  
  
"Found you." Some one whispered behind me and I felt a sharp object being held to my back. I tried to turn around but the man wouldn't let me. I grinned to myself knowing that it was just another jerk that was with those guys. "You sound a little young to be working for that old fart, Mr. Walt" I said knowing very well who the boy was. The boy pushed the knife a little harder against my back and it started to slightly puncture my skin. It didn't hurt but I could feel the blood sliding down my back. " And here the guys told me that you could sense them a block away. But look where I am?" The boy said trying to get me to try and lash out at him. 'Just like his father. Loving the feeling of people in pain or watching the weak try to attack him. But I'm not weak!' I thought and raised my hand, hoping that I would be picked. "I can and I did. I sensed you since you entered this tent but it was odd. Your not like the others are you?" I said, trying to buy some time. Trowa headed t  
  
oward my section of the tent and his eyes landed on me. I tried my best to communicate to him threw my eyes. Just then the boy forced my arm down and grabbed my wrist real hard and held it behind my back. "Goddamn you Kent!" I whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Trowa couldn't help but stare into the dark blue orbs that were begging him to come to her. He slowly walked to her and then pointed at here. Two clowns hopped out from their mini cars and went to get her. As they approached someone behind her grabbed her hand and forced it down. The girl winced but still remained focused on Trowa. When the clowns got to her she looked as if she was trying to get out of the man's grasp and easily succeeded and with the clowns help stepped down from the bleachers and went to the wall where Trowa was before. They strapped her hands into the straps that way she wouldn't "hurt herself" and then brought out the microphone. "Thank you for volunteering! May we have you name miss?" One of the clowns asked. The girl nodded and then said into the microphone, "My name is Ichiru." She said calmly and smiled to the audience and at Catherine. "Okay Catherine are you ready?" The clown asked. Catherine smiled and then nodded. "And you, are you ready?" He a  
  
sked her. Ichiru only nodded and quickly checked to see if Kent was still in the bleachers. He was gone.  
  
* thud * Ichiru's bangs flew up when the first knife whizzed by and landed in the wall only a centimeter away from her left eye. Ichiru had a small grin playing on her lips and was starring coolly at Trowa, watching him without giving any attention to the knives that zoomed by. Just as Trowa had done, Ichiru didn't flinch but was grinning the entire way. Before she knew it Catherine ran out of knives and was coming over to release her and congratulate her. "Man! I gave it my best and here you didn't flinch at all! You looked as if you were enjoying the fact that you could have gotten hurt!" Catherine said with amazement in her voice. Ichiru tore her gaze away from Trowa and smiled at Catherine. "Thank you." She said and stepped down from her place to go back to her seat. The lights began to dim letting the crowd know that a new act would start soon. "Hey!" Catherine called out before Ichiru could go any farther. Ichiru turned around and gave the older girl a questioning loo  
  
k. "Do you have any experience in entertainment. I mean you have too to be able to do that!" Catherine asked. "Why do you asked?" "Well, we're looking for someone who can do that act with me since Trowa.." "Yes, of course you would need an extra. Since with all of Trowa's disappearing acts that he pulls." Ichiru cut in. "How did you know that?" Catherine asked. "Hey Catherine! Come on! Trowa's act is starting in a few seconds!" One of the clowns announced and hurried behind the curtain that led to the other tent. Catherine turned around only to find that Ichiru had disappeared. As she walked to the other tent she looked over her shoulder and saw Ichiru in the seat that she was in before. Catherine let out a long sigh and stepped behind the curtain just before her brother's act started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ichiru's POV  
  
"Mama! She was great! She was even better den that clown!" The little girl told her mother and then looked up at me with admiration sparkling in her innocent eyes. I softly smiled at her and smiled at her mother whom smiled in return. "You did a very good job. Have you done that before?" The mother asked me. I shook my head and then squinted my eyes, trying to get adjusted to the dark. I could see the outline of a tall man walking out to the center of the ring. Then the light came on to reveal Trowa staring at me. I smiled at him but then noticed a lion charging at him from behind. The crowd gasp as the lion was only a few feet behind him and then he did his trade mark triple-back flip into the air and landed on the lions back and rode around the ring as the rest of the lions and lionesses ran into the ring. His act was mainly just the lions standing up on their back legs, jumping threw hoops, and Trowa doing some acrobatics. The crowd oh'd and ah'd threw out the entire tim  
  
e and their amazement seemed to never seize. When Trowa finished the clowns came back out with their mini cars and started driving around. I looked at the little girl as she stood on her tippy toes in a vain attempt to get a better look at the lions that were walking in a line around the ring. The mother gently picked up her daughter to let her see the lions and I smiled at them both, wishing that I could have a family like that. But perhaps I do and maybe we did stuff together like this but I just can't remember? When the lions disappeared behind the curtains the mother set her daughter down right when her cell phone began to ring. She took out a silver cell phone from her white handbag and asked who was calling her. The mother got a sad look in her eyes and hung up the phone after saying good-bye to the caller. "Honey I'm so sorry but we have to leave." The mother said. "But why mommy?" The little girl asked. "Heina, your grandmother has fallen ill. We must be with her beca  
  
use she might not come back this time." The mother said and the little girl nodded her head and I watched them get up and leave.  
  
'Poor little girl. Hey! What's this? That little girl forgot her hat!' "Heina! Miss!" I called out but they didn't hear me. I got up and ran out of the tent trying my best to catch up with them. * bang bang bang * I froze right where I was and watched as the two bodies dropped to the ground with a thud. Their blood spilled out all over the grass around them. "You have such a soft spot for families like this one, Arielle." Kent said. Soon I was surrounded by tons of men in black suits that all worked for Mr. Waltz. I call this group the 'Silencers'. They always do Mr. Waltz dirty work. "Why?" I asked him. "Why did you kill them?" I allowed my voice to go above a normal shout but it sounded so shaky and scared. "Heina.." The mother whispered as she tried to lift herself up. 'Fool! Stay down, please.' But she would never hear my plea, Kent shot her five more times. I quickly shut my eyes, trying not to let the image permanently burn itself into my memory. When I dared to open  
  
them again the Silencers had left with only Kent remaining in his same position. He smiled down wickedly at the two bodies. Everything started to go into slow motion. Kent reached for something in his jacket and slowly pulled out a different kind of gun. With out giving me any time to react he fired. I felt a sharp sting in my right shoulder and fell to the ground. I looked at my wound only to see a black liquid eating away into my skin and spreading fast. It burned like hell! I quickly bit my tongue not wanting to give him the pleasure of my suffering but unfortunately the sight of me curled into a ball was enough to please him and he slowly walked away. 'What did he do to me?' I turned my head and stared blankly at the to bodies in front of me. The mother's unseeing eyes starring into mine. Her arms clinging to her daughter, her body completely motionless as the blood began to stain their beautiful dresses and hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV (that night)  
  
"Trowa! The lions are getting a little restless, could you check out what's wrong for me?" Catherine hollered from the tent. "Yes." Trowa replied. "May I come with you? It's been a while since I've seen them." Quatre asked with a polite smile. Trowa nodded and led the way to the cages. As Catherine had said, the lions were getting restless, some of them even began to roar and they all seemed to be concentrating on the same area. "I wonder what's wrong?" Quatre thought out loud and went with Trowa to find out what was wrong. When they arrived at their destination they found two bodies sprawled out onto the ground completely motionless. "Oh my god!" Quatre exclaimed and rushed to the two figures. Trowa quickly ran to get a flashlight for it was already past sunset. When he returned he quickly turned them on only to find the two bodies covered in blood. "Are they.?" "Oh My God! TROWA LOOK OUT!!" Catherine shouted from behind them. The two turned around just in time to dodge so  
  
mething that had lunged at them. Trowa shined his flashlight at the creature to reveal a black panther. "Where did that come from?" Catherine asked. By now the lions in the cages nearby were all roaring and spitting. The panther growled at them and stalked over two the dead figures. "NO! You get away from them!" Catherine yelled and threw a bucket of cold water on the cat. It hissed at her and tried to claw her but Trowa grabbed her out of the way just in time. The black cat was right next to the bodies and began to sniff them out. "That cat KILLED them!" Catherine shouted and ran off to get something. After that being said, Trowa whipped out his gun and aimed it at the cat. "Quatre, go get some help. We need to catch this thing before it does anything else." Trowa ordered calmly. Quatre quickly set off to do what he said.  
  
"Come on cat don't make me shoot you." Trowa began to try to talk with the cat, hoping it would calm down enough for the others to catch it. Now the panther was lying down next to the bodies in a protective manner and every time Trowa tried to get closer the cat would snarl and hiss at him and even swipe at him with its sharp claws. Finally Quatre returned with some of the other workers and with in minutes they were able to capture the panther by shooting it with a tranquilizer. As soon as the beast was caged in a separate part of the circus they called the ambulance and the bodies were taken away.  
  
* the next morning * "So what happened? The cat killed that woman and little girl?" Duo asked. He and Quatre were walking with Trowa to go and check on the panther. "No, the wounds inflicted on the girls were made by guns. The little girl was shot three times and the older woman was shot six times." Trowa explained. "I honestly think that cat was guarding those girls." Quatre admitted as they turned the corner. They stopped dead in their tracts when they saw what was in the cage where the panther was 'supposed' to be.  
  
A girl that looked to be around their age was sprawled out on the ground with blood staining her clothes. Her long wavy black hair covered her entire face and was a mess. "Whoa? What happened to her?" Duo asked and quickly opened the cage and picked up the girl. "She has a large cut on her back and she's been shot in her shoulder." Duo said and they quickly took her to the tent to clean her up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ichiru's POV  
  
I slowly opened my eyes when I heard a lot of people's voices around me. "Wha? Who are you people? What's going on?" I asked. All five gundam pilots, Catherine, and some other people were standing right next to me. I slowly looked around and then shot up. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I asked starting to get freaked out with the fact that everyone was crowding around so close to me and just starring at me. I started to get frustrated and my ears started to twitch[1]. "THEY MOVE!!" Duo yelled out and a few of the people I didn't recognize gasped. Before I new it Duo lunged at me and grabbed my ears! "What the hell?" I shouted and pulled away from him which in the process of doing so I hurt my ears, which for some reason were extremely sensitive right now. "Duo!" Quatre scolded Duo for such actions. I watched as Catherine quickly shoved all of the strangers out of the room and closed the door behind them. "What's going on?" I asked her. "Your ears!" Duo said staring at the top of my  
  
head as if he was in shock. "Yeah? What about them? There just like yours only a little smaller? What's so special about them that you just had to attack them?" I asked and reached up the rub the pain away from my ears put they weren't there! "Where are my ears?" I asked them and started to panic. Duo gave me a confused look. "You guys, I don't she knows." Catherine stated. "Know what?" I asked trying to calm down but failed miserably, I mean how would you react if all of a sudden you wake up with out any ears! Catherine reached for something in her purse and handed me a mirror. I looked at my reflection and just starred at it with this blank look. When it finally registered that what I was seeing was real, I slowly reached up to the top of my head to touch my 'ears'. They were soft, furry, and as black as my hair. "Ichiru?" Catherine asked. I saw my 'ears' twitch at the mention of my name. 'No way..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay there's the beginning. It's pretty weird I know. A little short too.. Well please R&R and let me know how I can make this better! Oh and don't forget to check out my friend's account, FireQueen1, without her this wouldn't be here. Thanks!  
  
[1] No, she doesn't know that she has cat ears yet. People with small ears can move them, or at least I can, and some times they twitch. 


	2. The J's and Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters. The only thing I do own is the plot, the characters you people don't recognize, and. the junk under my bed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: The J's and Something New  
  
Ichiru's POV  
  
"Yep, they're real. They're cat ears, Black Panther to be exact." The woman called Sally Po said after examining my ears. To tell the truth I don't really mind them but how will I hide them. Duo gave me one of his black caps but I can't always wear a cap, what if I go into a church? And also that thing hurts my ears! "But how did I get them?" I asked her. As much as I loved my new ears I honestly don't think this is real, this is all a dream. I mean how can a human get cat ears? Wait maybe that's what that black liquid was. No, why would Kent want to give me cat ears? But then again maybe it was meant to be a poison but got reversed to something else somehow. Sally shook her head and started to pack up her things. As she did I looked over at the table that was placed in the middle of the tent and saw Heina's white hat. I hopped down from the counter and slowly walked over to the hat and picked it up. Just as I picked it up the g-boys came in and so did Catherine and some ot  
  
her girl with short blue hair. "Heina.." I whispered and quickly turned away from the group. "Where did you find this hat?" I asked them in a low voice. "We found it just right out side this tent." Trowa said. "And the little girl. Is she okay? What about her mother? Please tell me, did someone help them?" I asked and turned around and looked into their eyes desperately searching for an answer from one of them. "How do you know about the little girl?" Heero asked me.  
  
* snap * "Hey be quiet she'll notice us!" I heard a man whispered harshly to someone else just outside of the tent. "Sshh!" I told Heero. He glared at me but kept silent. I quietly sneaked to the entrance of the tent and slowly peaked outside of the tent. I let a small evil grin appear onto my face and brought my head back into the tent and walked to the table, picked up my black cap, put it on and went over to Duo. These guys always help me get into a good mood no matter what. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your gun would you?" I asked trying to sound as innocently as I could. "Why sure but what for?" Duo asked only to be hit over the head by Wufei. "You baka!" "Ow! What did I do? Oh. That. Oops." Duo said with a sheepish grin. "Please?" I continued giving him my best impression of puppy dog eyes and made my ears move up and down knowing that they would definitely get him if not my puppy eyes. "Okay." Duo gave in and handed me his gun. "What are you doing Maxwell?!?"  
  
Wufei yelled. But before anyone could take the gun away from me I emptied the bullets and grabbed a stick that was on the floor and quietly walked out of the tent.  
  
'Hehe those bakas are still wondering around aimlessly looking for me! Such bakas!' I got as close behind Jeff and Josh, the J Partners as I liked to call them, and raised my stick right above Josh's head. "Nnyaaahhhhahahahaha!" I yelled and hit Josh over the head with the stick and ran as quickly as I could behind the tent. "Maybe not the must honorable way but they never know what hits them! Hehe! Stupid Bakas!" I thought out loud and loaded the gun with my own 'bullets'. I silently walked out from behind the tent and watched Jeff help Josh up. "What was that?" Josh asked slowly and rubbed his head. I slowly shook my head feeling a little sorry for them. Key word: little. I grinned evilly and threw the stick at Jeff making him fly to the ground. "Oops. Heh, little to hard there." I said a little to loud accidentally giving my position away. "Hey! You stop right there!" Josh yelled and quickly helped Jeff up and ran after me. "Aahh" I screamed and imagined myself turning i  
  
nto a chibi and grab a big mallet out of no where to hit them with and ran after them. * bang bang * "Gah!?!" I screamed as I barely dodged their bullets. "What no fair! Your not supposed to have guns!" I cried and switched to my last resort. My own 'bullets'! With a determined look on my face I whipped out Duo's gun and aimed it at them and shot them. 'Yep still got my aiming down! Good!' I grinned happily proud of myself for handling such a 'short noticed' situation. "Did you kill them?" Duo asked as he looked at the two bodies on the ground. "Nope." I said as I shook my head, "Only out cold." Two flags with smiley faces with big X's as their eyes sprang out of my false homemade bullets and waved back and forth as the wind blew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Ichiru slowly dragged the two bodies into the tent and quickly peaked out of the tent again and saw a dark shadowy figure walk by. 'Kent.' Memories of seeing him walk away from his crime scenes right before she'd find her family members dead flashed through her mind. 'First he kills my family and then he goes and kills the two most innocent humans I've ever seen!' Ichiru thought and clenched her fist. "Bastard." She whispered and went back to dragging the two bodies back into the tent for Sally to check on them. "Check to see if I didn't put to much of that sleeping potion in my bullets ok?" She asked Sally and quickly grabbed the walky talky from Joshes jacket and left the tent again. But this time the g-boys went with her.  
  
Ichiru ended up at a dead end blocked by two red tents. "Kent! Come out! Don't be such a coward, I know your still here!" She yelled out but no one showed them selves. Ichiru grabbed an empty slate that was next to her and raised it above her head. "Damn it, Kent! What did you do to me?" She yelled still not giving into to the little family's death. Ichiru threw the box to the ground wishing that it were him that she was hitting instead of nothingness. She slowly turned around and was about to go back to the tent but her ears twitched when they detected something moving fast nearby and then before she new it some one was right next to her with a gun at her head. "Hello Ms. Kicharu, it's been a while." After the mention of her real last name, Ichiru new very well that this person was no old friend of the family's and from sheer instinct was able to dodge the bullet that was aimed at her heart. The unknown attacker charged at her but Ichiru punched her in the stomach and drop  
  
kicked her. With the little time she had, Ichiru took out one of her newer bullets and loaded the gun aiming it at the other girl's head and the exact same time that her attacker did. "What?!" Ichiru asked in surprise when she looked at the girls face. Ichiru's hand began to shake when she recognized who it was. "Who,..who are you?" She asked. "I am Arielle Hika Kicharu." The attacker said, confirming Ichiru's suspicion. And with out any warning Arielle span around and hit Ichiru in the back of the neck with her gun, knocking her unconscious. Just then the g-boys caught up but didn't see the fleeing Arielle for they're footsteps warned her giving her just the right amount of time to get what she needed and escape without being noticed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: o.O confused? Good! Heh, jk more explaining well be done later on in the story but as for now, you can click that little button at the bottom of the page that says 'Submit Review'. ^.~ R&R please, thanks. 


	3. Allies and Enemies

Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam Wing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Allies and Enemies  
  
Ichiru's POV  
  
"I am an orphan. And now I am looking for my family." I told the people that were sitting comfortably in front of me as I was tied down to a chair with rope. What a great way to wake up after being hit in the head by someone's foot, and it was no accident! "There I've answered your question, now answer mine. Why am I tied to this chair?" I repeated my self. "That's not the answer we wanted, onna, and you know it." Wufei barked. "It's Ichiru. I-chi-ru. Come say it with me." Wufei glared at me as I mocked him but hey! I have a name! "Fine." I rolled my eyes before telling him that the sisters back at the orphanage decided to teach me some self defense, so what? "Sisters?" Duo's had popped out of nowhere when I mention the said word. "Yes sisters, as in nuns. Why?" I said quickly. "What orphanage?" "Maxwell Church." I said and muttered a, "You should know." under my breath. "What was that?" He asked. "I said could you let me go?" I said quickly. Duo quickly checked with the ot  
  
hers and then untied me. "How did you know Duo had a gun?" Heero asked. "He's a gundam pilot." I said as I rubbed my now freed wrists. Then Heero whipped out his own gun. "How do you know that?" He asked. 'Oh god the nuns were right!' I thought and then shrugged as I answered his question. "The nuns at the church told me all about the founders of the orphanage. Which so happens to be Quatre and Duo. I know all about their past thanks to those girls." It took awhile for him to put his gun away but when he finally did, the girl called Hilde walked in. "Hey! You're awake!" I nodded my head. "You wanna see those guys that you knocked out?" She asked. I let a smile grin creep onto my face again as I remember what fun we had had earlier. "Yes, I think I should." I said and she led me out of the tent and into another neighboring one. Inside the J partners were just starting to wake up as well. I let my grin turn into a big smile as I greeted them. "Hey guys! Long time no see, eh?"  
  
I asked and went to give Josh a big bear hug but he freaked a jumped back and pulled out an imaginary gun and pulled the trigger. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Missing something?" I asked. He smiled a nervous smile and quickly grabbed his friend and head out the tent. "Hey!" Hilde yelled after them and was about to run after them but I held her back and shook my head. "Don't worry they'll come back soon. Trust me as much as they fear me, they're like a moth to fire, can't stay away from me." I said and looked at the dust trail they had left and sighed. "Poor guys, I kinda feel sorry for them sometimes." I thought aloud and left the tent after grabbing Heina's hat. I looked around as I was almost out of the circus. 'Odd, they aren't following me. Hhmm.. Oh well! I'm free!' With that thought on my mind I kicked up speed and ran away from the circus and from all those weird people whom resided in the circus. "Man, Ryan was right! The circus is a strange and scary place! I think I  
  
might just go back some time." I said aloud as I walked on the sidewalk, contemplating my next move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
* beep beep vroom vroom whoosh * Ichiru's ears twitched and flatted underneath the cap as all the noises around her nearly crushed her eardrums. Once the noise seemed to get a little softer her ears popped back up and she continued walking to her gate. When she finally arrived she showed the guy her ticket and quickly walked to her shuttle. When she finally found her seat she sat down next to the window since no one else was in her row. 'Lucky me, I always imagined shuttles to be crowded.' She thought as she got comfortable and asked one of the flight attendants for a drink of water. "Excuse me? Is this where I sit?" Asked a girl that looked to be only ten. "Yes it is." The attendant said and went off to get Ichiru's drink. The girl then sat next to her. "Hello." She said. "Hi!" I replied in a cheerful voice. She smiled and said that her name was Tiyu. And Ichiru told the girl her name in return. As the two waited for the plane to get going, they became friends and enjoy  
  
ed each other's company. It ended up the Tiyu was actually the same age as Ichiru and was also leaving Colony L2. "Why are you leaving?" Ichiru asked her newly found friend. "I'm going to meet my father. It was my mothers dying wish." At the mention of her mother's death, the girl looked down and tears threatened to shed. "I'm so sorry." Ichiru said and the girl whipped the tears from her eyes and shook her head. "No, it's ok." And a smile formed on her face as the pilots announced that they'd be lifting off soon and everyone should buckle up. The two girls did as they were told and then Tiyu asked Ichiru the same question. "Oh, no reason. Just getting away from life for a while." She said. "Have you ever been on a shuttle before?" Ichiru asked her. "Yes I have." Ichiru nodded her head and then during the rest of the flight the two talked about what their plans were for when they landed, or more of Tiyu telling her what she was going to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ichiru's POV  
  
* one hour later * "So, where are you going to be staying at?" Tiyu asked me. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know." I said. She then looked at me wide-eyed. "You don't have a place to stay?" I shook my head slowly. "No why?" "I can't believe this! What did you do just buy ticket for the heck of it and hop on a shuttle with no plan what so ever?" Tiyu exclaimed. I nodded my head. "What!?" "Well you see I'm an orphan and well I've been saving up some money for a while and I just decided that I didn't wont to live on L2 any more so here I am!" I said, bending the truth a little bit. The girl shook her head and looked at me sadly as if she knew something that I didn't. "What?" I asked. "You can't just jump into things like that. You might get into something you wont like." She said as she if she had seen a vision or something. "Yea, sure. What ever you say." I looked out the window into the darkness of space and was about to go to sleep when Tiyu spoke up again. "Here, h  
  
ow about you stay with me?" "Really?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
* two weeks later * "Are you ready yet?" Tiyu hollered from the kitchen. "No not yet! I can't find my shoe!" Ichiru yelled back as she stomped around upstairs. "It's down here! And don't forget your hat!" Tiyu yelled back but was too late. So Ichiru had to run back up the stairs to get her hat. "Honestly, that girl.." Tiyu sighed and shook her head in defeat. "You make it sound as if you're my mother." Ichiru commented as she hopped up and down on one foot while trying to put on her shoe and tie it. "Sure it does. Are you sure you want to do this with me? Once we get there, there is no turning back." Tiyu asked her. Ichiru looked as if she was putting some deep thought into this question but then quickly answered with a big smile, "Of course I want to! But the only question that really should be asked is, can you kill your father?" and began to walk out of the kitchen to the front door. 'Thing about this house is that it takes ten friggin minutes just to get from here to the  
  
drive way!' Ichiru thought as she went down the long hallways of the mansion that Tiyu lived in. Her father had given it to her when he found out she was her daughter. The fact about Tiyu being his father was true but the assumed loyalty to him wasn't. Tiyu's loyalty remained with her mother, whom in the end hated Tiyu's father for abandoning her with the young child and no money what so ever, or so that is what Tiyu says happened. It also happened to turn out that her father is one of the suppliers for Oz's weapons and uniforms, being a millionaire and all. And Tiyu is against Oz, she hates Oz as did her mother. "I can't believe that you didn't know who Oz was." Tiyu said as they finally got to the driveway and got into the car. Ichiru shrugged and closed her door. "Hey, are we aloud to do this? We don't even have a permit or anything." Ichiru asked. "If you've got money and good connections then you can get away with anything, and that's what my dad is for." Tiyu said and  
  
started the black mustang. "But what about after he's dead?" "We won't need to drive alone after he's dead." Tiyu said with a smirk and an odd glint in her eyes as if she knew something that Ichiru didn't, again, and sped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ichiru's POV  
  
* that night * "Do you think he knew?" I asked my friend as we sped off to our meeting spot, in case we got separated. "I don't know. Maybe. That was to close!" She said and winced as I tried to clean her wound. I know he saw it coming.  
  
* Flashback * Tiyu got up from her chair at the table that the three were eating at and got the whine from behind her father like he asked. "I hear that you supply Oz with weapons and military uniforms. Is this true? If it is, we just might be able to help each other out, seeing as I'm sure those gundam pilots might be a problem for you." Ichiru said as Tiyu slowly aimed her gun at the back of her father's head. "Yes." He said and Tiyu's finger itched towards the trigger. "Oh well then perfect! All the less guilty we will feel then." Ichiru continued and Tiyu was about to pull the trigger but Oz officers and bodyguards fled into the room and surrounded them. "Tisk, tisk, tisk." Tiyu's father said while shaking his head. "One's own daughter betraying me!" He stated. "I don't recall pledging my loyalty to you!" Tiyu said and spat in his face. * slap * Tiyu flew to the ground. "Tiyu!" Ichiru was immediately at her friend's side and helped her up. "Guards! Ge  
  
t rid of them!" Her father ordered and left the room. "No way in hell!" Ichiru shouted and threw one of her homemade bombs. * End Flashback*  
  
"We got lucky." Tiyu said and stopped at a red light. "Where are we?" I asked and put the stuff back into the first aid kit and threw it onto the back seat. "I don't know. Far away from any Oz bases I hope." She answered and turned right when the light changed. "Where did you learn how to make bombs? And those specialized bullets?" Tiyu asked me. I thought about that for a second. "Man, I really don't know. When I was in the orphanage I just kind of started playing with a few explosive stuff and then it all went boom! Once I learned how to put it all together and actually remember what I did, I just couldn't stop making them! It's fun!" I said. She looked at me as if I just said the weirdest thing in the world but then shrugged it off and sped up. 'She sure does speed a lot!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tiyu's POV  
  
"We're here." I said and got out of the car. This is the place that I used to live at with my mom. Coming here brings back so many memories, but now is not the time to bring up the past. I grabbed the spare key to the house that my mom always hid inside the lantern above the door and unlocked the door. "Wow! This place is huge! Not as big as the place your father gave you but it's still pretty big!" Ichiru said with a lop-sided grin. "Yeah. This is my home, well one of them. My mother was always on the move for some reason and she never sold any of the houses. I don't know where she came up with the money to pay off the rent and all for the houses but she did." I explained as I went into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. "Hey! You want something to eat?" I asked her. "Nah, I have to get something real quick. Can I borrow your car?" She asked as she came into the kitchen. "What for?" I asked not really wanting to give it up to her. Not that I don't trust her, but she doesn't  
  
really seem to have any limits. "We need a cover." She said with a scary look on her face and took the keys from the key rack and left. "Okay." I said to myself and began to make a sandwich.  
  
I suppose that this is the time that I should pause and tell you a little bit about me, seeing as you probably can't really grasp the reasoning for my hate towards my father yet. My full name is Tiyu Renée (A/N: pronounced Ren-ay) Johnson, Ichiru calls me T.J. sometimes but never when I'm a bad mood. I was raised by my mother from when I was one till she died; one year ago. Mother told me that my father took me away from her after I was born but she tracked him down and got me back. Ever since, we've been moving here and there. I believe my mother was running from him but whenever I'd ask she'd just say that she didn't like it when something stayed the same over a period of time. And when I'd ask about my father she'd just say that he was a very evil man and just wouldn't really talk about him that much unless she had to or if she was she got drunk. All that I really ever got out of her was that they had me when they were very young and he promised to marry her after I was  
  
born but when the wedding came he kidnapped me and my mother didn't hear from him again until she finally found him with the help of my uncle, whom I've never met, and got me back. To some it all up, I hate him because he killed my mother. He got some one who worked for Oz to do it and then killed the guy. Police didn't find any evidence but when I checked into it, Oz and my father's name was all over it. They said it was suicide. My mother did not kill herself. Add it all up and the case is closed, but my father has money and good connections, just as I said. He could blow up Colon L1 and then confess but still be found innocent! Well that's a little bit about my past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ichiru's POV  
  
"Hey Juan! You think you can give me a hand here?" An old man asked his grandson that was the same age as me. "Yeah, sure Pops!" The boy replied and ran past me. 'Good to see that he appreciates what he's got.' I thought as I took the stuff that was in my hands to the cash register. A few boxed of hair dye, five lighters, a box of matches, a box of pale blue colored eye contacts and black colored, a few packs of gum, a bag of chips, and scissors all together cost less than $130. Thankfully I grabbed just enough money before I left.  
  
After I finished paying for my stuff at the small grocery store I stopped off at a small cyber café that was next door. I went up to the counter and asked for hot coco, since I don't like coffee, and paid for the fee to use the net and I went to one of the computers. First I made sure that no one was looking, I slipped a disk into the computer and started to find out some more information on what Mr. Walt was up to now. When I finally found his whereabouts I quickly jot it all down on a napkin that came with my coco that a man that worked here brought me a little earlier. I quickly glanced at the clock and it read 8:45, which left me twenty more minutes to find out what I needed. Then I brought up the net and looked for any places in this area that might be owned by the old fart. I was surprised when I found that he didn't own a thing here, nothing. Not even a small gas station or restaurant. 'Strange, that man usually has to have at least something.' I thought and was broug  
  
ht out of my train of thoughts when a familiar voice spoke to me. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked as I turned around and came face to face with the boy that was at the grocery store with his grandfather. "I know that man." He repeated himself. "Yeah, I'm sure you do. That old guy owns a lot of stuff, now if you'll excuse me." I said and turned around and faced the computer and started typing away again. "He's Mr. Walt. My father used to work for him."  
  
I closed my eyes but kept typing as I listened to him talk about how he was so weird and how the guy would always keep his father at work late and made him work constantly. "Why are you talking to me." I said, tired of trying to get him off my case the polite way. He looked around and pulled up a chair next to me and leaned in close to me. "He killed my father." He whispered and then sat back in the chair. "Really?" I asked, starting to feel a little bad about how I was talking to him. "Yeah, that man will do anything for power. And personally, I think he is with Oz!" The way the guy said that made me laugh. "What you don't believe me?!" He asked me with his Spanish accent as if he was offended. "No, I believe you. Just, is everyone against Oz?" I asked trying to joke around with the guy. He leaned in close again and put an even serious look on his face and asked, "Are you with them?" and he scooted his chair closer to mine. "Whoa man! Getting a little too close to my person  
  
al space!" I said avoiding the question. The fact is, I still don't really know who these Oz people are. I don't get it, what are they fighting for that everyone has to whisper when they say something about them? I tilted my head until it popped, which was a sign of my annoyance and frustration. I glanced at the clock again at it was five minutes till the place closed and I still wasn't done! "I just need to ask you some questions if you know this guy." He said, dropping the subject involving Oz. "Look, I've got to finish this, if you want you can wait until I'm done, which is when this place kicks me out, I'll answer whatever questions you've got." I said while looking him in the eyes. He nodded and laid his head down on the table next to the computer that I was at. I nodded and got back to work. 'I need to find his location, learn about the whereabouts of his son, find out what they're up to, and figure out if they are connected with that chick that keeps following me aroun  
  
d.' I thought as I pulled up multiple windows with the information that I needed. I love it when the rhythm of my fingers typing away on the keys starts to go faster as I get more familiar with the keyboard. The keyboard back at the orphanage was much different from this one here in front of me.  
  
Finally I got enough information. I saved it all to the disk that I had previously put into the computer so that way I can read it all later, since with the given time all I could do was skim threw it all as I searched. 'Hopefully I've got all that I need.' I thought as I took the disk out. I heard the footsteps of someone walking up from behind me and I quickly got out of everything that I was in and turned off the computer just in time. "Miss, we're closing up now." A guy told me politely that looked to be in his early twenties. "Yes, of course." I said and put the disk into the pocket of my oversized black jacket. I stood up; pushing the chair in as I looked at Juan who had fallen asleep while waiting for me. "I didn't take that long." I thought aloud and poked his neck a little to hard. "Owe!" He grumbled as he woke. "He he, sorry." I apologized, forgetting that I wasn't supposed dig into the muscle. 'Hhmm, I wonder why I always seem to do that?' I asked myself mentally  
  
as I waited for Juan outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Cyber cafes! Coolio, only café we got is a Black Dog Café, whish is actually pretty nifty. Okay I'm getting off subject here, there isn't much for me to say here except a review is most welcome and appreciated ^^ for we authors live off of em! 


	4. Drift In The Darkness Of Space

Disclaimer: I don't own it! (Gundam Wing that is) So don't sue, you wouldn't really get anything out of it anyways. *empties pockets and lent falls out* ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: Those Whom Drifted In The Darkness Of Space  
  
Ichiru's POV  
  
"Okay, we're here. Just don't make a lot of noise when we get in okay?" I asked Juan as I pulled into the parking lot. "Why am I here again?" He asked me for the fourth time since we left the café. "Because, you know some stuff that I need to know and vise versa and I don't want to get all of that info out in the cold!" I told him as we got out of the car and went into the house. Luckily, Tiyu left it unlocked, Unluckily, Tiyu was still awake and was waiting for me to return. "Uh, hi!" Juan said to Tiyu when he noticed her sitting in the corner of the room reading the daily newspaper, or so it looked like the daily newspaper. "What took so long?" She asked me as she continued to read the paper. I walked into the waiting room that she was in and dragged Juan along with me. "Tiyu, this is Juan. Juan this is Tiyu. I met him at that cyber cafe that we passed on our way here. "And?" She asked sounding slightly annoyed. "He has some information that I need. And I got us that cove  
  
r." I told her as I started taking the stuff that I bought earlier out from the bag. "That's good. Where are my keys?" She asked as she folded the paper up neatly and placed on the table beside her. I took the keys out from my back pocket and threw them to her. "How long will this take?" Juan asked me. "I don't know. Depends on how much you know." I said and smile at him. He looked as if I just sent chills down his spine, and I probably did since that's what happens to everyone when I smile at them, innocently or not I just have that kind of a smile.  
  
Tiyu left the room, taking the hair dye that I tossed to her as we began our conversation. "Now what else do you know about Mr. Walt?" I asked him. "I know he works with Oz. He's been trying to come up with some way to 'create the perfect soldier and weapon' by using a cloning technique. That basically sums up all that I know except that only one of his experiments have resulted in success but it turned on him, destroyed his lab while killing all his men at the same time, and then just disappeared. Mr. Walt survived of course and has been searching for her ever since." Juan said and sat down next to me on the sofa. "Her?" I asked him after going over all that I had just heard in my head. "Yes her. Mr. Walt started out creating only male clones, seeing as males have been proven to be the stronger gender physically. But none of the experiments survived. So he took a chance and tried a female. The first one barley made it but ended up dying three weeks later do to unknown reas  
  
ons. Perhaps the training he was putting her threw was too harsh. So he made one even stronger and younger and she survived." Juan leaned back into the sofa, letting me know that he'd said his part and was know ready for mine. "Drink?" I asked him. "Yes, please." "Coffee?" He nodded. "Black? Decafe?.." I trailed off and waited for his answer. "Decafe." He said and I went to the kitchen after telling him to make himself comfortable since it would be a while. Strange that it's only us two girls in this huge house. It could be a mansion, but there are not enough rooms to make it one.  
  
"Here you go." I said as I came into the room and handed Juan his drink and set my own on the table. "Thank you." He said and took a sip from his coffee, as did I from my coco. "So, you're saying that Mr. Walt has been trying to create a perfect soldier and a perfect weapon?" I asked, summarizing what he had just said. "Yes, to counter the pilot of Wing Gundam, Heero Yuy." He then took a sip from his drink again. "What I've found is that he has successfully created his perfect soldier and know all he needs is to get the weapon. And that it was the weapon that destroyed his lab and who he is looking for. The weapon can supposedly change forms to better suit the situation, if this is true then even under water battles might cause a problem to their enemies. The soldier however has never been seen by anyone except Mr. Walt and his son. Not even by the weapon." I took a sip from my drink and continued. "The soldier has the ability to increase it's speed, strength, and knowledge  
  
at any given time. This was put in so that when fighting against stronger, faster, smarter enemies it would not be a problem. However, the soldier, unlike the weapon, cannot take more than one form nor change forms at all. It stays in the body it was given unless Mr. Walt switches it." I put my cup down as I have finally finished it and went on. "It is said that if the two fought each other then their special abilities would be stripped from them and they would be left at what ever form or strength, knowledge, agility level they were at before the power was taken away. So if the weapon were in an outer space form then it would remain that way forever. This was put in so that they would not go against each other and thus Mr. Walt would loose control over them. But as we know, he has already lost control over one, it is only a matter of time when he will loose control of the soldier. And when that happens they will kill their creator and then battle each other until the other  
  
is dead for good. With out their purpose of serving Mr. Walt, they no nothing but to fight each other." I said, finally finishing my part and started to try and figure out which one of us had more or better information.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Hey, Ichiru! Why didn't you tell me what color this dye was!" Tiyu yelled as she came into the room. "Well I thought you would actually take a second to look at the box." Ichiru relied and stood up while taking Juan's cup from him. "Hello Juan." Tiyu said as she sat down. "I didn't think you'd still be here?" She asked. "Yes, it's taken longer then I thought it would." He said and looked at his wrist watched. It read 10:30 p.m. Tiyu than grabbed the remote and turned the television on. "All the major highways have been closed due to the sudden storm. We ask that you please stay in your houses or take shelter in a nearby area until this terrible storm has ended and please stay tuned to find out more information on the weather." A reported said and then the TV. switched back to its regular program. "Hhhmm.. That can't be good." Juan said and looked up at Ichiru as she reentered the room. "Well Tiyu, I barely recognized you!" She said with her smile back up on her face as if  
  
she had never been serious in her entire life. "Ah, shut it! It's all you're fault!" She said and hid her face in one of the pillows lying on the sofa. "Oh! But that is where you are wrong my dear friend! You are the one your father will be looking for. Not me, I stayed in the shadows. So I have no need to change appearance!" She continued and took the boxes of contact lenses out from the grocery bag and tossed Tiyu the blue ones. "Put these in." She ordered and did the same herself with the black ones. "My brown hair, my pretty brown hair!" Tiyu cried into the pillow. "Oh for Christ sakes! Once they forget about him, you can turn you hair back to its original color. "Ya! In like twenty years!" Tiyu said as she opened the box. "Um.. Would you mind explaining this to me?" Juan asked nervously. Ichiru looked at Tiyu for permission and Tiyu nodded. "Well seeing as you too, have some one you want to kill, or so we think, we will let you in on this. But if you tell anyone, then I'  
  
ll have to hunt you down for the rest of your life." Ichiru warned. Juan nodded not looking so sure if he wanted to know anymore. "Tiyu's father here is a supplier for Oz and has done some pretty bad things to her. So I'm helping her seek out her revenge!" Ichiru said cheerfully and stood up to look at her self in the mirror that hung over the small fire place.  
  
"And now I had to dye my hair a different color and change my eye color too since my father knows that I'm after him now." Tiyu finished. "And she just so happened to choose the color silver, which so happens to be my least favorite color!" Tiyu continued to complain. "How can anyone not like silver?!" Ichiru asked and turned around to look at her friend who hadn't even finished opening the box. "Whoa! You look kind of scary with those contacts in." Juan commented. "Really?" Ichiru asked sounding very pleased that she looked scary. "I don't think that's a good thing." Tiyu said and handed her friend her box. "Can you open this for me?" She asked. Ichiru rolled her eyes and did as asked. "Here." Ichiru said and handed the know opened box to her friend and went to sit down next to Juan and Tiyu got up to put the contacts in. "I mean, who has silver hair?" Tiyu said, bringing the subject back up. "Heina." Ichiru replied. "And who's that?" Tiyu asked and turned around with only  
  
one of the contacts in. Thus making her looks even scarier than Ichiru with one pale blue eye and a dark brown eye. "You're new identity, end of discussion, new topic please." Ichiru said. "So I guess this means that you're not for Oz." Juan said, answering his previous question. "Correct. Although Tiyu did have to join Oz in order to get to her father since he didn't know about her, she is now known as a traitor." Ichiru explained and then picked up the phone and gave it to Juan.  
  
"What's this for?" He asked. "Don't you think your grandfather might be a little worried about you?" Ichiru asked reminding him that he did split up from him before leaving the café. Juan laughed and gave the phone back to her. "He's not really my grandfather. He's my instructor; I guess you could say. He gives me the orders on what to do and trains me. See I'm in a rebellion group that is against Oz of course. Grandpa is just his codename. But I call him Pops. We all treat him as our grandpa though. And he's our leader too." Juan explained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ichiru's POV  
  
* the next day * "If anyone has any tips on the whereabouts of this young girl, please call this number." An announcer said on the TV. and a number flashed under a picture of Tiyu. "Aren't you glad I told you to change your identity? And it's a good thing you almost have the same facial characteristics as Heina did." I said with my trademark smile. Juan joined forces with us last night. Now the three of us are on a private plane, thanks to Juan's grandfather, and are heading to the Sanq Kingdom. I had to cut my hair last night. Instead of it going all the ways down to my waist it barely passes my ears on the sides and in the back it's layered, the farthest strand going a little past my shoulders. And I put a few gold highlights in it. Juan knows about my ears now and Tiyu and I have found out that on every full moon I turn into a black panther! I didn't even know! I guess my memory is all erased when I transform back into a human. But that's just weird. We found out last wee  
  
k when Tiyu went downstairs for a midnight snack. She said that I was in the form of a black panther and was sleeping on the floor next to the sofa! She even got a picture for proof! We haven't told Juan that part yet though.  
  
Tiyu says she is able to control me when I'm in that form but I don't know, last time I turned into one I woke up in the back yard on top of the shed! Okay so it wasn't that bad, but it was freezing and when Tiyu came to get me she was in her bear costume from this show she watches called Serial Experiments Lain, that she made herself two days before. I thought I was dreaming! As for the cat ears, nothing new, but on crescent moons I get a black tail! I don't really keep track of when all this happens. Tiyu says that, "I must be affected by the moon". What is it with her and moons?  
  
Anyways, the three of us are now off to the Sanq Kingdom. Why? I've found that Trowa and his circus are going to be performing there in three days. They are already there and I'm hopping that we can join them and use that as a cover, just like pilot 03 does. And at the same time we'll be able to inform the gundam pilots about Mr. Walt and Tiyu's father's plans. We only hope that we'll get there in time because last night Juan and I did a quick review over what I found at the café and if the information is correct than Mr. Walt plans to do something terrible very soon, like within this month!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
* space * A boy that looked to be no older than fifteen ran into the control room of one of Oz's ships and quickly closed the door behind himself. "I'll plant a bomb here, and here, and oh! You look like a good place too!" The boy said to himself cheerfully as if here were hiding Easter eggs and was out of the room as quick as he came in. The blonde haired boy put smaller time bombs here and there in the hallways and then went into the hangar and planted his biggest bombs that he carried in a huge duffle bag onto the mobile suits and put the rest of his bombs in the areas where Oz kept their spare weapons.  
  
"Hey Mike! I'm all done here! How bout you?" The boy asked threw his little walky talky. "Hold on. Yeah, I'm done." Mike said. The boy reached into his duffle bag for a special suit and quickly slipped it on. "Are you close to a window, Clef?" Mike asked. "Yeah, I am and I'm all ready." Clef said and got a small bomb out which was the last thing in the bag and stuck it to the window. "Ready. 1..2..3!" Clef said into the walky talky and he ran for cover. Not a second later the small bomb went off, blowing a whole into the wall, not just the window. Clef smiled and let himself be sucked out from the whole. 'Five minutes left! Where are you guys?!' Clef thought as he slowly drifted away from the ship. As if his question could be heard miles away a small ship quickly pulled up to him. "Hurry up! They're sending out the mobile suits!" Clef heard in his suit and with that said he took out the detonator and pulled himself into the ship. "GO! GO! GO!" He yelled and waited a minute u  
  
ntil he pushed the device. * KABOOM * 'There goes the control room.' Clef thought and pushed another device. 'There's the hallways.' "I get the next one!" A boy said that looked to be the same age as Clef but was a little taller and was more built. "Sure thing Mike!" Clef said cheerfully and Mike took out his own detonating device and started pulling the switches. By now The front of the Oz ship was completely gone and the ship that Clef and Mike were in was speeding away but was still close enough to see the explosions. Clef then detonated the bombs he put on the mobile suits and in the hangar.  
  
"Job well done guys." A sixteen year-old girl with long black hair that had a few fire red streaks in it and the tips were purple, said. "Thanks Fiamma![1]" Clef said and Mike helped him up. "Okay people! We're changing routes. Now we're going to the Sanq Kingdom!" Said a seventeen year-old boy with short blood red hair. "Yes sir." Clef said and took over the controls of the ship and began to manually pilot the ship to the Sanq Kingdom. "Rez! Mobile suits! Behind us!" Fiamma yelled to the seventeen year-old. "We can't waste any ammunition! Clef, can you out run them?" "Yes siry bob I can!" Clef said and with that everyone sat down in his or her appropriate seat. "Fiamma, you take control over all the guns just in case. Mike! Get your sister in here we need a plan!" Rez ordered. With that Mike ran to out of the room and went to find Tori, his younger sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tiyu's POV  
  
"Do you always have to prove me wrong? Man just get off of my case will ya?!" Ichiru shouted at Juan. "I have to prove you wrong because you are wrong, and you're the one that always has to have the last word! Honestly man, it's like you don't even care if you're right or not!" Juan yelled back. 'They've been at each other's throat's since we landed. I can't believe this they're acting like twelve year-olds! I should just kick them out of this car right.' "Hey! HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" Juan yelled as he held onto the car door desperately. "Ichiru! What are you doing?! Get him back in here!" I yelled at her. She glared at the boy and then finally brought him back into the car and closed the door. "Do you know how dangerous that was?" I asked her. "Yeah whatever. Tell me when we get there will ya?" She said and sunk into her seat in the back next to Juan and pulled her cap over her eyes and went to sleep. Juan climbed over the seat and got into the one  
  
next to me. "Man, you two! You've barely known each other for a day and you're already the worst enemies and you're on the same side!" I said and pushed down harder on the gas pedal. Juan has learned by know that when I am not calm then I'm speeding and when I'm speeding don't piss me off even more or else I'll whiplash you, thanks to Ichiru. "It's not me, it's her! Really, I don't know what's gotten into her! It's like it's 'her time of the month' already." After that thought said we looked at each other, then back at her, then each other, and then we went back to starring at the road in front of us. "I sure as hell hope not." He said, trying to lessen the tension that he had created. I smirked. "Yeah cause that means it'll only get worse. I actually think it's because she's starting to regret her plan. She's probably found a flaw and is mad at herself for even thinking of it!" I said while remembering what she did the last time she screwed up on something. She grabbed one  
  
of her guns, which I have no idea where she got it probably from my dad's collection, and then nearly shot my dogs! Well my dad's dogs but I loved them all the same.  
  
"Okay here we are. Do you want to wake her or.." I trailed off. "You." He said and started to play with his fingers knowing what was coming. "Ok. Ichiru, we're here." I said and poked her shoulder. "Ichiru?" I took off her hat. "Hey, we're here!" I whispered loudly into one of her cat ears. One of her eyes opened and then another, "Good, now, get out." She said. "What?" I asked. "You heard me, I need you to get out so I can drive, please?" I looked at Juan and he gave this look that I roughly translated to 'Hey at least she said please.' And then got out as requested. "Thanks." She said as I gave her the keys and hopped into the back seat and closed the door. Juan glared at Ichiru and Ichiru glared back threw the rear view mirror and then started the car and we started to drive off. "Where are we going?" Juan asked. "Do you always have to asked questions?" She countered. 'Shit, here we go again.' Juan didn't answer. "Sorry. We're going to the circus. To meet some old friend  
  
s of mine." Ichiru said and sped off. "Damn, she's faster than you!" Juan said and quickly buckled up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Now exiting Earth's atmosphere. Ship preparing for crash land. Landing area: one mile outside of the Sanq Kingdom, two miles off from original landing destination." A girl with long hair that was dark purple that turned a dark blue at the tips, read from the screen. "Rez, if we crash land there, we'll be lucky to even make it to the border let alone Sanq Kingdom before those soldiers come to investigate." Fiamma said.  
  
"I know but there is nothing we can do about it now." Rez said, sighing in defeat. "Tori?" Mike asked his sister. Tori nodded and pulled up a map to the screen and started typing in different routes that could be taking. "Here." She said and pulled up on of the solutions that might just work. "It's slim but I'm sure we can make it if we land in this area. There's an old highway near by that we can use as a runway. This highway hasn't been used for a while so we're safe from hitting any cars." Tori explained her idea to the crew. "Well?" Mike asked Rez. "Sounds good to me, Clef were you listening?" Rez asked. "Yep, and I'm changing the destination right now." He said and typed a few stuff into the main computer of the ship. "Well land in five minutes." Tori read the new data aloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ichiru's POV  
  
"Hold on, I'm going to take a short cut I know up ahead." I said and then took a sharp turn to the left. "Whoa!" Juan said and I heard his face slam against the window. "Sorry bout that." I said while trying hard not to laugh. 'Okay, there is the first tree. Now, one, two, three!' I took another sharp turn to the left and then took a less harsh turn to the right. After going straight for exactly one minute I took another right turn and we were there. "Hello old pal." I said aloud. "It's an old highway." Juan said in a dull voice. "Yes that is my friend." I said. "How is it your 'pal'?" He asked. "Me and this place go back a long ways." I said and remembered how many times I'd steal the J Partner's car and have them run after me up and down this high way. Actually, if I remember correctly, that was how I learned how to drive! I let a small smile creep up onto my face and sped up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Where are we?" Tiyu asked whiling looking outside of the car window. "I have no idea. Hey, Ichiru, are you sure we're still going the right way?" Juan asked. "Just keep your shirt on, we'll be there in a sec!" Ichiru said and went even faster. "Hey, hey what is that thing?" Tiyu asked. "It's a spaceship, what are you bli.." Juan started and then leaned over to get a better look at the thing. "Holy shit! Ichiru, turn! Get off the highway!!" After that being said Ichiru caught sight of the aircraft and quickly did her best to get out of the way. In result turning into the nearby forest that surrounded the Sanq Kingdom, crashing into the biggest tree ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tiyu's POV  
  
* the next day * "I can't believe you wrecked my dad's car!" I yelled at Ichiru for the hundredth time this morning. "Hey it was an accident! Why do you thing they call it accidents? Sides you hate your dad anyways, consider it as a way to get back at him." She said as the eight of us walked out of the woods. Oh yes, I forgot to mention that those people we nearly killed us in their crash landing stunt, is now 'escorting' us to the Sanq Kingdom! They nearly kill us, well never more it was actually Ichiru, and now they're 'escorting' us! And we have to walk because somebody here just had to speed. "Sides, it was an abandoned highway, how was I supposed to know these people were going to crash land there at that exact time!" She does have a point. I looked at her and then gave a sigh of defeat. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's ok, and I'm sorry for destroying the car. I loved it too." She said with a wacky smile. "So I'm Clef, who are you?" Clef asked Ichiru, since when the in  
  
troductions were being made she was unconscious. "I'm Ichiru!" She said cheerfully and shook his had. The boy was just as cheerful looking as her with his huge smile.  
  
"So what happened to you guys that you had to crash land?" I asked them. "Oz shot us down." The girl name Tori said. Rez glared at her but then returned to his unemotional self. "Really?" I said letter my interest show. "Yeah." Tori said. "So you guys are against Oz too, all the better." Juan said looking over the new group. Rez seems like the leader of this small group of five. Tori seems to be the brains of the group, her big brother, Mike, looks like the muscle of the gang. Fiamma looks like the bad ass but she seems to have a nice personality. And as for Clef, he is the happy-go- lucky one of the group, no doubt about that.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Fiamma asked. "He and a group of rebellions are looking to destroy Oz once and for all." Ichiru said flatly. "Straight through the bush?" Clef asked but he only received and threatening glare. Damn, she's back in her mood again. "Ichiru can I talk with you?" Juan asked and pulled her up ahead of us out of earshot. "What's that all about?" Mike asked. "She's just been,.. not herself lately. Juan's just had enough of it." I explained. "Oh." Mike muttered a few words but I could here it all.  
  
"So where are we headed?" Clef asked. Last night, Rez and I got to talk and I found out that they had just got down destroying an Oz ship and were running from the survivors. Simply put, we decided to join forces. Rez is the leader of his group and as for ours, well, ya. Since we woke up this morning we've been following Tori, whom said she knew her way to the Sanq Kingdom from where we were.  
  
"It's none of you business so just STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Ichiru yelled and pushed Juan away and walked off in a different direction. "Hey what's going on?" I yelled and we caught up with them. "Nothing! Come on!" Ichiru yelled back and we followed. "What happened?" I whispered to Juan as the seven of us walked a little bit behind from Ichiru, for when she's mad you better stay a good distance and keep an eye on her or else. "I almost figure it out but then she just blew up. Something happened before we left your house. And I think it's really getting her." Juan explained to us. "Do you know where she's taking us?" Mike asked. We both shook our heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ichiru's POV  
  
'Damn him always getting into my business!' I thought angrily as I walked out of the woods into a big clearing. For those of you who haven't already guessed I'm headed towards that circus that Trowa and Catherine work out. I just wish I didn't have to bring these people along too, but they seem to have some good information that the g-boys could use. I wish I could take my hat off my ears hurt so much! Speaking of my ears, that girl nearly killed me again. That girl with the same name as mine, well birth name that is. She told me some pretty useful information too. Juan is lying about everything! He's with Mr. Walt, not against him! She said that he works for her and is an assigned assassin. She said she'd do the job herself but doesn't really feel like it. "That bitch!" I aloud my self to say my thoughts out loud and quickly checked to see if they were still following me and the are. But then again why do I actually believe someone who's been trying to kill me? There's som  
  
ething about her, like I know her somehow. Is it possible that we could be sisters? But then again why would our parents give us the same names? And if she was lying why does she want me to go against Juan? He seems like a nice guy, little on the annoying side when he gets into your business but hey not everyone is perfect, right? I don't know what to think and I . I hate this!  
  
"Hey! It's the circus!" Clef shouted from behind as we neared the circus and ran on ahead of us to the ticket booth. "Tickets for eight, please?" Clef said. "No need, this is just practice but you can watch if you'd like." The man at the booth said and Clef nodded his head before going on in. "Hey, were supposed to me going to see Miss Peacecraft or the gundam pilots not the circus you baka!" Fiamma whispered harshly to him as we entered the main tent. "Actually I have some business to deal with here, wait for me after the practice I'll be right back." I said and left the tent.  
  
Luckily no one asked me what kind of business I was up to so I quickly got into a good mood again. Now if only I can remember which tent is which. I wonder if they'll recognize me? "Here you are!" I said and went into the tent that looked very much like the one that I woke up in after being knocked out by Kent.  
  
"We need more acts you guys!" I heard the ringmaster telling a group of the performers, which also included Catherine and Trowa. "Excuse me but I think I can help you." Fiamma said from behind me. I didn't even hear her following me! "Really?" The ringmaster asked as we entered the tent. "I'm a fire dancer, not very good, but I am looking for a place to work and I don't mind traveling." She said. "And what about you?" He asked. "Huh, what? Me? I can do some stuff with fire too, I'm no dancer but I know what to do, either that or I could work the animals." I stuttered being caught off guard. "Perfect! We've never had any fire performers before, and Trowa could use some help. You're both hired!" He said and left the tent in a better mood. Fiamma looked at me and smiled. "I never would have guessed." She said. "Me neither, you, a fire dancer! Fire I understand, but dancing to!" I said. "Anything for fire." She said with a strange glint in her eyes. Then Catherine came up to us.  
  
"Hi! I'm Catherine, the knife thrower. And this is my brother Trowa, we do our performances together but he takes after the animals! It's nice to meet you and boy are we lucky that you two came along!" She said and extended her hand to shake ours. I shook hers first and then Fiamma. "I'm Fiamma." She said as she shook Catherine's hand. "I'm sorry I don't believe I got your name." Catherine said to me. Then all of a sudden Duo came bouncing in with Heero looking annoyed as ever. "Hi guys! What's up!" Catherine greeted them. "Oh nothing just came to watch you two practice and we need to talk to Trowa, official business." Duo said with a wink that earned a quick laugh from Catherine. "Okay." Catherine said. "And who are you two?" Duo asked us. "Oh these are our newest members, Fiamma and.." Catherine trailed off remembering that I hadn't told her my name yet. 'They really don't remember?' I smirked and extended my hand to shake Duo's. "Thanks for the hat." I said just to see ho  
  
w good his memory was. "What?" Obviously it wasn't as good as I thought. "Ichiru." I said and gave a little pretend pout. "Oh it's you! Where have you been all this time! And your hair, you look so different!" Catherine said and gave me a quick hug. "That's the point, I'm afraid we've got some serious things to discuss with the gundam pilots." I said seriously when she released me. Heero then started to look interested but didn't make it very noticeable as the same with Trowa. "Oh well ok, Trowa just come on out when you're done alright?" She said and left the tent. "So what is it?" Heero asked. "Would you like to go first?" I asked Fiamma and took the hat of since I was finally out of public view. "Holy lord! Are those real?" She asked when she saw my ears. "Hey! They're still there!" Duo said with a grin. I nodded but kept serious. "I suppose I'll start then. Have you guys heard of a man named Mr. Walt? He's really old." I said putting in a small useless fact at the end jus  
  
t for myself. "Yes, I have." Trowa spoke up. "Hn.. same here." Heero said. "Hey why don't I know about this guy then?" Duo asked. We ignored him. "So you guys know his importance to Oz but do you also know that he has been creating a secret weapon for Oz also?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" Wufei asked as he and Quatre entered. "Obviously not. He has been creating something over the past five years now, something big. One is a perfect soldier and the other is the perfect weapon, when they are together they are unstoppable." I paused and looked and Trowa and Heero in hopes to see if they have already learned of this so that I wouldn't have to waste their time but they hadn't. 'I suppose I could tell them what I found out from Arielle, but I'll leave out the parts that lead suspicion of Juan being the perfect weapon.' I thought and took a deep breath.  
  
"He's created them with a cloning technique to genetically enhance certain parts. Example for the perfect soldier, it's thought process is kinda the same way the zero system works, and for the weapon, it has the ability to change its form to anything to better suit the situation. The soldier is faster, smarter, and stronger than normal humans and was basically designed to take out pilot 01 no matter what. The weapon will take out pilot 03 and then they will work together to wipe out the rest of you. But if Mr. Walt looses control of his new toys, then chaos will brake loose. They will either first carry out their mission and then destroy each other or go after their creator and then kill each other. I hope it's the second one since I personally hate the guy but as the fates have it we don't know what they're doing since that stupid guys has already lost control over one of them. We don't know which one, but which ever one it was it has destroyed Mr. Walt's lab and killed ev  
  
eryone except for him and is now no where to be found. And an unknown source has told me that the one that is no long under control has been found by Mr. Walt and will either be destroyed or changed somehow and its mission will be carried out as if nothing had happened. I'm just here to warn you guys but lately I have been trying to find Mr. Walt for my own personal reasons,. he is no where to be found at this moment." I said. "But how could this have been going on with out our knowledge? And you said that he's been working on these,..things for the past five years. Operation Meteor barely commenced in the beginning of this year." Quatre began. I shook my head. "True but Heero has been in training all of his life, and as for this war, we all know how long it's been since it began, he was originally creating them to fight against the Colonies but when you guys came along all he had to do was write up a different mission and everything would all carry on the same." I said and l  
  
ooked at them. Quatre looked worried about this new enemy and Duo was just plain stunned. As for the other three they were obviously trying to piece everything together to see if I was telling the truth. "And if you need proof here it is." I said and took the disk out from my jacket pocket. Heero then took the disk and took out his laptop and checked the disk. "I see you're still trying to track Mr. Walt down, but who are these other people." Heero asked after quickly skimming through the files. "Arielle Hika Kicharu she's the unknown source. The file labeled J Partners is just some information that I've collected, they work for Mr. Walt. And Kent is Mr. Walt's only child. He is with Oz and helped create the soldier." I said and then stepped aside to let Fiamma do some explaining.  
  
"Trowa! Some one has destroyed an Oz ship! Was it you?" Catherine asked as she quickly entered the tent. "No it wasn't us. Where did you here this?" Trowa asked. "Hilde just got back, she looked a little freaked cause she was supposed to be stationed on that ship but luckily Duo asked her to do something else for him." Catherine said. "It me, well my friends too, we did it. That's what we're, my group, is here for. To inform some newly found information to Ms. Peacecraft or to one of the gundam pilots. We crashed landed last night and had to quickly get out of the area before Oz's soldiers caught up. We thought we destroyed everything and everyone but unfortunately we didn't and some of the soldiers were able to escape and came after us, shooting us down just as we exited Earth's atmosphere." Fiamma spoke up and bowed before leaving the tent. "That's all she really wanted to say for now, just that her and her crew are on your side and that they've found some valuable informa  
  
tion which is also found in my disk. Now I too have to go and find my group. Oh yeah and Catherine, tell the boss that I think I know someone who might work here as well but he wont be working with me, he can.. Be a clown." I said, knowing very well what I was getting myself into but hey, how could I resist such an opportunity!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay so there's chapter four! Hah! Finally, that took a long time! Anywho, on with the translation.  
  
Only one word,..  
  
[1] Flame (in Italian)  
  
R&R please! 


End file.
